Gargoyles Twilight Edition
by Moon Angel90
Summary: This is Gargoyles twisted with the Twilight version. Pairings Serena/Brooklyn & a slight Serena/Alex


Gargoyles – Twilight Edition

Disclaimer: I don't own gargoyles or Twilight if I did I'd be filthy rich & retiring extra early lolz.

Summary: This is Gargoyles twisted with a Twilight version. Serena Hanna Turner is a 17 year old girl who moves from Houston, Texas to Manhattan, New York to live with her aunt Elisa Maza. She then meets one creature of the night after he saves her & she begins to fall in love with him as each night passes. But how can anyone accept this forbidden love between a human & a gargoyle.

Chapter 1 – Welcome to the City That Never Sleeps

Preface:

_I've never given much thought to how I would die. Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. I knew that if I'd never gone to Manhattan, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end._

_The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me._

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

My name is Serena Hanna Turner; I lived with my mother in Houston, Texas for the last 17 years of my life until now. I decided to go live with my aunt in Manhattan while my mom went traveling with Paul, my step-dad. My mother was against it from the start worried I would get mugged or killed somewhere in an alley, but I reassured her that Elisa would never let that happen to me since she was a cop herself.

Everyone always dreams of going to New York, the city that never sleeps, but I'm not one of those people. Don't ask why but it's just a feeling I always get when my family went down there to visit for the holidays a few times a year, a terrible feeling. But I've exiled myself & it's too late to change it.

I love Houston. I loved the sun and the blistering heat. I loved the vigorous, sprawling city. And I would definitely miss my loving, erratic, harebrained mother.

"Serena," my mother said to me before I got on the plane. "You don't have to do this."

My mom looks like me, except with short hair & she was a little shorter than I was. "I want to go," I lied.

"Ok I'll call Elisa to tell her your plane is about to leave," she gave me a tight hug for a minute, "I'll see you soon, you can come home whenever you want – I'll come right back as soon as you need me."

"Don't worry about me mom," I urged. "I love you."

I finally got on the plane, and she was gone.

It took almost 6 hours for the plane to land in Manhattan. I finally found Elisa as soon as I got into the lobby with only a few luggage bags trailing behind me.

Elisa gave me a long hug welcoming me & asking if I had a good flight. Elisa seemed genuinely pleased that I was coming to live with her for the first time with any degree of permanence. She'd already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car.

We drove in Elisa's car to her apartment building where she was currently having one of the other rooms installed on the other side of the apartment across from her bedroom part. The construction was still going underway so I agreed I would crash on the couch until then. After unpacking my bathroom products at least, Elisa asked me to go downstairs with her for a minute.

As we walked out the doors I met her partner Detective Blue Stone, who was really nice in a way that I thought with his crazy ideas of aliens, Bigfoot, etc. Elisa then dragged me away from him & presented a silver mustang parked in front of us…I loved it! It was a beautiful sports car but Elisa still expected me to never speed in it otherwise I might end up getting a ticket from herself. I had to laugh at that.

I was even more terrified about attending school here with a total of 1258 students just in my grade. Even more than my grade at my old school. Maybe, if I looked like a girl from Houston should, I could work this to my advantage. I should be tan, sporty, a bleach blond volleyball player, or a cheerleader.

Instead I was really pale, with a really weird mix of light to dark blue eyes, depending on the light I guess, and my hair was a dirty blonde color. I wasn't really skinny but I was small enough to be slender with curves, obviously not an athlete.

I couldn't sleep well that night, even after I was done crying. The sun shone through the sky line in the ceiling, too bad it was gonna be a cold day even though it was almost in the middle of March.

Breakfast with Elisa was a quiet event. She was gone almost all night & she looked so exhausted. I asked why did she even bother working so late into the night but she just waved it off. She wished me good luck at school before she went to her bedroom & fell asleep.

Finding the school was a little difficult; thank God Elisa left me a map in the car before I left. The sign Queens High School (not a real school I just made it up) gave it away and made me stop. It had chain-link fences surrounding it & security guards at every entrance to check the students for guns or drugs before they enter, & they make sure the students wouldn't try to skip either. How could Elisa send me to this prison? I parked in the back parking lot and walked up to the security guards where they searched my backpack. After getting the good nod I asked where the front office was & finally got some directions. I probably walked down 3 buildings until I stepped in front of a door that said FRONT OFFICE. I took a deep breath before opening the door.

A red-haired woman looked up from her desk. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Serena Turner," I informed her.

"Oh of course," she didn't even seem to care at all you could so tell she enjoyed her job. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found what she was looking for.

"Here" she practically threw the paper at me and continued with what she was doing before.

I glared and finally left to fiend for myself in this strange, new prison. I looked at the map, trying to memorize it now. I pulled my face pulled back into my Lamb of God hood as I walked to the sidewalk, crowded with teenagers.

My first class was Algebra 2 with a surprisingly small class. I took my slip to the teacher and he sent me to an empty desk in the back of the room. I went through different assignments already knowing I was going to pass this class since I already took it back in Houston.

When the bell rang, a skinny looking boy came strolling towards me.

"You're Serena Turner, aren't you?" He looked like the overly helpful, chess club type.

"Yeah" I said.

"Where's your next class?" he asked.

I had to look at my schedule. "Um, Biology, with Yates in building 6."

"I'm heading to building 4, I could show you the way. . .I'm Derek by the way" he added.

I smiled at him, "Thanks."

"So, how do you like the school? Where did you move from again?" he asked.

"Texas. Yeah it's starting to grow on me."

He studied my face apprehensively, and I sighed. We walked around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Derek walked me right to the door, though it was clearly marked.

"Well good luck," he said, "maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful.

I smiled at him again and went inside.

The rest of the morning went in the same fashion until it was finally lunch time. Once I got something to eat Derek called me from across the cafeteria & asked if I wanted to sit with him & his friends.

One girl who I sat next to was in both Algebra 2 and Spanish, was tiny, several inches shorter than my five four inches, but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between our heights. She introduced herself as Natalie. The other girl was really curvy & really proud of it too she didn't mind showing it off. She had long, straight brown hair & a beautiful smile. Her name was Kristen. Finally the last boy was pretty cute in his own way with light blonde hair covered with a cowboy hat & his blue eyes just make you wanna stare. He introduced himself as Travis. It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with 4 strangers, that I first saw my soon to be best friend.

The boy was sitting all by himself in the corner of the cafeteria reading a book that I caught the title, A Midsummer Night's Dream. He had a really weird different kind of red hair that he had pulled back into a low ponytail; he looked a little muscular so he kept in shape. A reader who worked out that good – you don't see that everyday.

"Who's that?" I asked Natalie.

She stared at who I was looking at & pulled into a whisper, "that's Alexander Xanatos, the son of that billionaire David Xanatos."

Of course I heard of him but I never heard about his son. "He's very…nice-looking." I struggled with the conspicuous understatement.

"Yes!" Natalie agreed with another giggle. "But you might not wanna waste your time with him cause nobody here is apparently good enough for him" she added with a sarcastic remark.

"Are you guys talking about Alex?" Travis asked.

"Maybe" I replied.

"You really shouldn't get mixed up with him Serena," he actually sounded a little jealous about this, "I heard his dad is herding gargoyles up at his home!"

"What?" I asked full of shock.

"Yeah but that's just a rumor that the paparazzi keeps trying to spread around just because they can't get dirt on him" Natalie asked with defense.

"No I'm serious I saw one flying off of the building!" Travis said. "It was huge with wings & it looked like the devil himself!"

"Come on Travis there's no such thing as real live gargoyles, if there was then that alligators in the sewers are much more true" I insisted.

Before he could reply back the bell rang for the next class.

I walked with Kristen to Mythology and she sat in her assigned seat. The teacher signed my slip & asked for me to go sit in the back of the room. The only empty seat was right next to the window & also right next to…Alexander Xanatos.

He didn't look up until I took my seat. "Hello" he said. "Hi" I replied back looking down at my desk, shy.

"I'm Alexander Xanatos, and your Serena Turner right?"

"How'd you know my name?"

He pointed at my schedule with my name clearly written across the blank space.

"Oh sorry" I blushed.

"So how are you liking Queens?"

"It's good so far."

"I heard what your friends were saying earlier" he said not looking at me.

"What?" I looked at him shocked.

"I don't want you to get the wrong impression of me when everyone is still spreading those rumors about my dad 'herding' gargoyles at home, he does collect statues of gargoyles, but I haven't seen any of them come to life" he smile coyly.

"Well I didn't really believe them anyway" I smiled back.

The teacher finally got to the lesson but I was finding difficulty for once with this class. I never took it back in Houston & I couldn't figure out the subject at all.

Finally the bell rang for school to end. Alex waited for me to collect my stuff & he walked me out towards the parking lot.

"How'd you enjoy that?" he asked smirking.

"I think this one class is gonna be the fall of me" I sighed.

"Well if you want I can help tutor you sometime, we got that test this Thursday so how about tomorrow I'll take you to my home & we can study for it?"

I had to think about this for a while before I nodded my head, "sure."

"Great! Well I'll see you tomorrow then," he took my hand then & planted a soft kiss on it, "welcome to the city that never sleeps" he said before he left me standing there watching him walk towards a red corvette & sped off.

When I got to the mustang, it was almost the last car in the lot. I sat inside for a while, just staring out the windshield blankly. But soon I was cold enough to need the heater, so I turned the key and the engine roared to life. I headed back to Elisa's apartment smiling along the way.

_Well what did you guys think so far? Serena hasn't met Brooklyn yet but it's coming soon!! In this fanfic Alex is playing Jacob's role & playing it beautifully if I should say lolz. Anyways please review & present a few ideas if you want._

_Moon Angel90 signing out!! _


End file.
